Return of the King
by lpride21
Summary: Story is being remade under the name All's Fair if you like this story you'll be blown away by its remake
1. Change of Perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Eletric Tale of Pikachu, Pokémon Special or any other pieces of information I use from Pokémon**

**Edit chapter a bit for new info spoiler to those not upkept to Japanese airings**

**Change in Perspective**

**Ash Ketchum – 14**

**Paul – 15**

**Brock Harrison – 18**

**Dawn – 11**

**If you can think of any character needed please tell **

**a/n: Characters added when mentioned **

Talking - "Ash, Ash, he's are man"

King talking - **'All hail the King'**

Thinking – '_What's the right choice'_

King Thinking – **_'My reign will begin again'_**

Awakening Arc

"Return Gliscor," a voice said.

"And another one of the green trainer's Pokémon have fallen," came an exited voice that rang through the stadium.

The Semi-finals of the Sinnoh League have been set for the roaring crowd. The final match for the day was coming to a close as everybody watched in awe.

"The green trainer has only one Pokémon left, will it be able to make a comeback or will the red trainer put down his last Pokémon?" the MC announced to the crowded stadium.

The green trainer took a glance at the scoreboard only to wince at what was displayed. On the red screen of the scoreboard, a purple haired youth with piercing black eyes wearing blue jacket with black sleeves and a purple undershirt was shown. Below his picture was a list of Pokémon with three of them gray, two lighted up, and one void of a picture. On the green screen, it showed a boy with spike haired, brown eyes, and a red and blue baseball cap wearing a dark blue and yellow vest; the same person who looking at the screen. Underneath his screen, all the Pokémon were grey except for one which was lighted.

_'Just like last time,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at his last pokéball.

The battlefield showed that the other people on the screen standing across from the green trainer. The person in the baseball cap gritted his teeth before launching his last pokéball onto the field. "Go Monferno," he annouced to his opponent. Said Pokémon emerged from the ball, hands on knees panting. The Pokémon appeared to look like a monkey with orange fur and white fur around his neck. It also has red and blue markings on its face, gold arm bands, and a long tail ending in a red flame.

The other trainer only had a calm look as his Pokémon stood calmly waiting for its next command. The Pokémon itself look like a green Ankylosaurs with two spikes jutting from its head and a large shell with a small tree and white spikes on top.

"And it looks like this is it for Ash Ketchum, folks. Even though his Monferno has the type advantage over Paul's powerhouse, Monferno has been in three battles already to Torterra's two. Seems like it's it for the Pallet Town trainer," spoke the MC to the whole crowd.

"Match between red trainer's Torterra and green trainer's Monferno begin," announced the referee while raising his flags.

Purple-haired trainer shook his head before saying, "I knew this was the best you could do. Torterra, Giga Drain."

"Tor!" the giant Pokémon roared as the spikes on its back turned green before launching tentacle objects from the spikes directly at the tried Pokémon. The green tentacles began to suck the energy from Monferno before throwing it away like trash. The toss Monferno landed right in front of its trainer. The monkey like Pokémon struggled to stand to a vertical base.

The roar of the crowd echoed as Paul began to launch his final move. "Torterra finish off that excuse of a Pokémon with Frenzy Plant," he ordered. The Continent Pokémon moved its weight on its hind legs before rocking back down on the fronts.

"Tor-," the blue clad trainer's starter began as vines began to appear from the ground.

The black-haired trainer only could see the attack come in slow motions as his hopes of winning diminished. 'I can't believe that it's happening again. I know that there's someone out there that better than you, but why him. Why can't I ever beat him? I thought my ways will prevail in the end, but maybe...just maybe he was right,' he finished with his head dropped at the conclusion that was made.

**'You're right,'** a voice answered Ash.

Ash's eyes widen as he lifted his head to found himself in a new area. Ash's body floated in midair in as he looked at his surroundings. Hues of red, violet, black mixed together with specks of light making seem he was in outer space. "Who...where am I!?" he yelled to the heavens trying to find an answer as he spun his body in every which way direction.

As he continued to look for anybody, the voice spoke up again. 'Nobody else is here. Not your annoying friends nor that pesky Pikachu, just you and me, one on one.'

Ash turned to where he thought he heard a voice to only shriek in fright. Before him an image began to take form. After a few seconds, a mirror image of Ash stood before with the only difference being the look of malice in his ebony eyes and his hair spiked up instead of down with his body surround by a dark indigo aura.

Ash hesitantly raised his finger at his reflection and asked, "A-are you me?"

His clone only gave off a dark chuckle before answering. **'No...What's a joke to think somebody like me would ever be considered a lowly class peasant.'**

The original was taken back at the clone's distaste in himself. "If...if you're not me than why you look like me, why are you talking to me, and where am I!" he finally shouted. Ash took a few deep breath after his rant.

The other Ash only shook his head as his raised his hand with three fingers up. **'Starting with your last question, we are in your mind. Next, YOU are talking to me because I've called you here. Finally, the reason why I look like you is your fault peasant,'** he spoke out while closing each finger. Ash could only give a confused look back at his counterpart. **'Idiot, remember the incident that happen a year back,'** he asked.

Ash began to think back to what he was doing a year back. Memories flooded him of his journey in Kanto, facing down each of the Frontier Brains.

_Flashback_

_Ash Ketchum ran down the hallways of the underground chamber. Fresh in his mind was the story told to him by the Pyramid King Brandon. _

_"There was once a great empire that tried to concur the world by utilizing a legendary Pokémon called Ho-oh...Pokélantis...Pokélantis was completely destroyed after it occur the Ho-oh's wrath, but the King of Pokélantis supposedly escape and vowed revenge on the Ho-oh by sealing it in a stone orb and placing it underground to be left there for all entirety..."_

_Ash began to reach the end while thinking, 'I'll be able to catch that Ho-oh with my Pokémon.'_

_Reaching the end, Ash placed his hands on it trying to found a way in. Suddenly, Ash yelped as both him and Pikachu were launched inside._

_Ash opened his eye only to see darkness as he groggily stood back up. Once he was up right, lights flickered on as each torch magically lit. A humongous statue of a man sitting on a throne, but Ash's attention was what was underneath. Ash walked up to the stone orb with a purple gem in the middle. _

_"Is that the stone orb?" he asked himself_

_"Pika," his best friend answered._

_"I wonder if there is a Ho-oh in here?" he said staring at the orb. "Let's find out," he said with a grin a he lifted the orb above his head with both hands. "Ho-oh come out here!"_

_"Stop!" yelled Brandon as he found entry into the chamber with May, Max, and Brock not far behind. "You don't know what you're doing."_

_As Brandon said that, the stone orb began to rattle in Ash's hands. _

**_'Light..come forth from the darkness,'_**

_Ash's last memory was a shining purple light from the orb._

_End Flashback_

Then his brain clicked, remembering his first challenge against Brandon, Regirock vs Sceptile, being called a coward, the same empty space as before because of one mistake. "The King of Pokélantis," he muttered to himself.

The other Ash began to slowly clap his hands. **'Seems like you managed to figure it out. Yes, the King has returned to make his debut at Sinnoh,'** he said before he began to fade away only for a blue aura to surround his body and force him back in.

The King was in shock at how his body was being held back. He looked over towards Ash's face to only see an equally confused face. **_'How did he do that?'_** he thought to himself. Trying to look back at all of his host's memories one in particular came to mind. His face turned to a wide grin at realizing what power laid dormant in this boy's body. **_'Maybe he isn't as low on the food chain as I thought,'_** he mused to himself.

Ash, still confused but hopeful, voiced his question. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were released back into the stone after I told Pikachu to shock us."

The King only looked Ash in the face before saying, **'Peasant, you wish. I left an imprint of myself before my powers left. Finally they manifest into this conscious being you see before you. I may not be at full power, but we can use this situation to our advantage.'** Ash's face only showed more confusion. **'Your talents with Pokémon are good, boy, but you lack something...something that the purple-haired peasant has been telling you,'** he tried to explain.

Ash, still not sure about what his other half was talking about, tried to recall everything Paul has said to him over the his journey in Sinnoh. As each memory flooded his head, a recurring theme was present...his kindness.

**'Correct,'** the King said breaking Ash from his thoughts. **'You, boy, are too kind to your opponents, Pokémon or human, and your own Pokémon. That part is holding back your true potential. That's why you've never won against him, that is why you're losing right now, THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER BE A MASTER!'** he finally shouted once he ended his list.

Ash's mind was racing trying to prove the King wrong. "What are you talking about? I was able to win the Battle Frontier and Orange Island league through my ways," Ash argued.

This merely made the King chuckle. **'Yes I'll admit that your win against Drake was your greatest achievement. As a rookie nobody had more potential then you.'** Ash gave the King a weird look as the King continue to praise his skills as a trainer. **'But then you ruin it by handicapping yourself,'** the King said.

"Handicap!?" Ash exclaimed. "I've always given it all! Never once have I not given it my all in a battle! My Pokémon and I have never back down from any challenge!"

**'Don't make me laugh,'** the King interrupted surprising Ash. **'You don't handicap yourself. For the past years you start anew with Pokémon you just caught against experienced trainers. Making sure you hold back the power on your Pikachu. Training young co-ordinators because they look helpless. Those are the dictionary terms of handicap. You might try to lie to yourself but not me,'** Ash's double ganger said.

Ash began to splutter out a response as he tried to deny everything this person was trying to tell him._ 'I haven't hold back...I haven't let other in between my goals...I haven't...I haven't,'_ was Ash's thought process before it was disturbed.

**_'And let us not forget of the ruthless trainer your fighting. The person you never beat in Pokémon battle, even gotten humiliated a few times. You need me,'_** the King finished his speech.

As Ash listen he kept repeating the words in his mind. _'I haven't...my friends were there to pick me up**...they were the ones who made me fall**...they taught me from the beginning**...always holding me back with their methods**...I ha**ve...'**_ Ash finally thought as his mind went blank. "What...what do I need to do to change?" he whispered to the King of Pokélantis.

The other Ash's grin grew wider at finding his escape, his way to his throne with even more power than before. **'You join minds with me. With my ruthlessness and power, with your experience and aura, we will be unstoppable. Two sides of coin, if you will. This is our chance to correct our mistakes. My Kingdom will rise, and you'll have every strong Pokémon you want. Nothing will be out of our reach. Pokémon, Money, Power, the world will be ours. All you have to do is take my hand,'** he finished with his left arm outstretched.

With no hesitation, the broken Ash took his hand as their world went white.

**a/n: Another updated version hoped to make more. Find mistakes please tell. All reviews are welcome. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Giovanni Ketchum – 44**

**Domino - ???**

**Awakening Arc**

"-terra!" it yelled as the roots from the Frenzy Plant were launched at the Playful Pokémon.

Monferno could only close its eyes waiting for the end to come.

"Monferno, Blaze," came the voice of the other trainer on the field. Immediately, the fire Pokémon's tail flame erupted with a burst of power growing in a star shape larger than its body. With its new found power, it wrapped its body in flames in charge directly at the Frenzy Plant.

On Ash's sideline, two people were near a bench with one sitting holding on to a yellow mouse. The taller of the two sitting on the bench wore tan pants tucked into blue and white sneakers, a green shirt and an orange and brown open vest. He was tan in color with spiked up brown hair and squinted eyes. He was Ash's closest friend, Brock Harrison.

Standing beside the bench was a young blue eyed girl. Her blue hair draped down past her shoulders with two yellow clips on each side of her head. She wore a pink cheerleader outfit with a pink pompom in each hand. To her right was her five Pokémon in similar outfits cheering on Ash. Piplup and Parchirisu stood on opposite sides of Mamoswine with Gloom on top of Mamoswine. Her only Pokémon not cheering was Lopunny, who was right beside her trainer taking glance over towards Brock and more precisely Pikachu. Her name is Dawn.

Seeing Monferno standing back up, Dawn began to cheer louder for her friend to take down Paul. Brock on the other hand was quietly thinking to himself. _'Why the sudden use of Monferno's ability?'_

_'Looks like he finally gets it, but it's too late,'_ Paul thought as the vines began to engulf the Flame Wheel.

As it looked like it was over for Monferno, Ash's eyes, which was covered by the shadow of his cap, turned blue. This event which went unnoticed to everybody, led to the turn of the match. Suddenly, the flames turned white as it grew and turned a dome shape instead of the wheel form.

This new attack burned each root of the Frenzy Plant to ashes, before the white flames cover all of Torterra's body.

Paul's eyes widen in shock as the rest of the crowd turned silent. A new figure appeared before Ash. It stood on two legs with brownish-red and white fur and a tail. It had golden shoulder, knee, elbow pads, and chest plates. It face was mostly red with blue eyes. On top of its head was a roaring white flame, that was identical to the ones on its fists and feet, but what captive Paul's attention were its glowing blue eyes. "Innnnferrrrnaaaappe," it roared to the crowd shaking off the blue flames of after damage. While this happen, the blue from Ash's eyes died out and he kneel down to one leg as he began to pant.

"H-how," whispered Paul.

"Infernape...finish this with...Focus Punch," Ash said in between breaths as struggle to stand again. To everybody in the stands, the Flame Pokémon suddenly disappeared. The flame covered Torterra struggled to keep conscious while trying to track down its opponent. Suddenly, Infernape appeared in its line of vision with a glowing white flame fist. Next thing Torterra knew was total darkness.

Infernape sent Torterra flying past the stun Paul, missing him by mere centimeters, crashing into the stadium walls. The front row of the stands began to crumble as the crowd ran away from the destruction. The referee sticking to his job as he took one look at Torterra before saying, "Torterra is unable to battle, winner Infernape."

"Wow what a comeback," started the MC of the match. "Using Monferno's ability Blaze, Ash increased the fire power of the fire monkey drastically. As it look like the end for the Monferno at the hands of Frenzy Plant, amazingly his Pokémon evolved during the attack. This is the first recorded televise seeing of this happening. Can Ash Ketchum keep up his stunning performance?" he finished for the crowd and viewing audience.

Paul still stared blankly in front of him after Infernape's assault. The ref turned to Paul after a few minutes of no response. "Does the red trainer wish to forfeit," the referee asked getting the purple haired trainer from his thoughts.

Paul was suddenly taken back to reality from the ref announcement. "N-no," he spoke hesitantly. Turning his body around, Paul took one more look at his first Pokémon, Torterra. '_No, he failed. He just a worthless tool now. Tor...Torterra shouldn't mean anything to me now,_' he tried to tell himself as he returned his Pokémon to its pokéball.

Getting his battle face back on, Paul summon another one of his Pokémon. "Honchkrow, standby for battle," he announced to his opponent. The Big Boss Pokémon was summoned in a flash of red light directly into the air.

Honchkrow flew patienly in the air, staring down at the Flame Pokémon. The same was being done by the primate as he gave it a side ways glance.

"Looks like the next match is going to between Honchkrow and Infernape. Will the type advantage of Honchkrow be enough to stop the Flame Pokémon or will it be one too many battles for Honchkrow?" the MC asked the crowd.

The referee looked to see both Pokémon ready to battle. "Red trainer's Honchkrow versus Green trainer's Infernape begin," he said as he lowered both arms to signal the fight.

"Infer," yelled the Pokémon with out any commands and launched a stream of white flames at Honchkrow.

When the Blast Burn was on target, Brock notice out of the corner of his eye that Ash began to clutch the side of his head briefly. '_It couldn't be_,' he thought to himself as he went back to watching the match.

Even after the sudden attack, Paul was able to retain his cool. "Honchkrow dodge," he ordered. The dark type barely flew above the flames. The bird notice it began to sweat because of how intense the heat was. Paul also noticing this planned to finish the match, fast. "Follow up with Dark Pulse." The Big Boss Pokémon let loose a torrent of black rings directly at Infernape.

Both trainer and Pokémon look bored at the attack heading their way. "Infernape deflect that attack," the recovered Ash ordered his Pokémon. Said Pokémon lifted its flame covered right arm then swung it to the left as the attack was about to hit. The Dark Pulse followed the arc of its arm into the stands.

People scream in terror as they tried to run away from the Dark Pulse heading their direction. Again the stand took massive destruction as the crowd began to boo Ash.

Paul couldn't believe how easily the attack was swatted away. Before he could uttered another attack, his rival beat him to the punch. "Infernape jump than use Focus Punch." As said, Infernape disappeared from view again until it was eye level with Honchkrow.

So surprised by Infernape's appearance neither trainer nor Pokémon could react when a flaming right fist sent it flying downward into the ground with a dust cloud. "Follow it up with Flare Blitz," Ash ordered. The Flame Pokémon roared before he covered himself in a white flames dome and let gravity do its trick.

Paul could only watch as a white kamikaze dive bombed on his Pokémon before the stadium erupted into a flash of white. Every person and Pokémon in the stadium had to shield their eyes from light except the trainer with the red and blue baseball cap.

Once all the dust cleared and everybody was able to see again, their eyes immediately went down to the field. Standing there was a primate type Pokémon with white flames on his head, arms, and legs having blue flames fanning off its body from the after damage of Flare Blitz. On the opposite end laid a Honchkrow in a body shape crater with scorch marks covering its stomach. At a closer look, Honchkrow seemed unresponsive.

"Honckrow is unable to battle, winner Infernape," announced the referee. The crowd was split into cheering or booing at the comeback made by Ash Ketchum.

Paul lifelessly brought his pokéball up to return another Pokémon. '_How...how can this loser be bringing me to this close of a battle. I had complete control until his...or maybe I should say my Monferno evolved. Did I make a mistake?'_ he thought before shaking his head and releasing his last Pokémon. "Electabuzz standby for battle," he called out.

"The last match of the semi-finals. Will the fresh Electabuzz be able to stop the unstoppable Flame Pokémon Infernape from taking out four different Pokémon on Paul's team?" the MC said before the start of the match.

The Electric Pokémon stood out in the field look eye to eye to Infernape. Lightning seemed to spark between their eyes.

"Hey Paul," Ash said bring all attention to him including the person he spoke of. "This is almost like Snowpoint City. My Infernape, your Electabuzz...too bad the result won't be the same," Ash taunted as Paul gridded his teeth.

The referee seeing that both trainer were ready began to speak, "Final match, red trainer's Electabuzz versus green trainer's Infernape, begin." Once the referee lowered his flags, both Pokémon sprinted at each other.

"Electabuzz use Brick Break," Paul ordered. The left hand of Electabuzz glowed white in a chop position as the two Pokémon came closer together.

"Infernape counter with Focus Punch," Ash ordered his own Pokémon. Infernape's flame covered hand glowed white just as it reeled its fist back.

The two attacks connected created a shockwave felt throughout the crowd. Both Pokémon were sent skidding backward from the force.

Infernape, being able to recover quicker, burrowed underground from sight.

Again Brock saw Ash clutch his head. His expression took on shock at what was happening. '_He couldn't of learn that. There was no time...and Ash is too dense,' _he tried to reason with himself.

Both Paul and Electabuzz kept their heads on a swivel trying to predict wear the primate would pop up next. Paul taking a guess yelled, "Shoot a Thunder underneath you!" Electabuzz jumped from its spot and unleashed a powerful electric current just as Infernape's head popped out.

Before the attack landed, Ash ordered, "Back underground and launch Blast Burn." The Flame Pokémon did as it was told with the Thunder attack missing him barely.

Once Electabuzz landed back on the ground it began to notice that something was wrong. Looking down, it notice the ground taking on a reddish hue color. Frighten, it began to run away.

Confused at what his Pokémon was doing, he was about to yell until a column of molten lava shot up from underneath Electabuzz's original spot. Changing his thought process he ordered, "Electabuzz use Protect." Complying to the command a green barrier appeared around its body before being covered in lava.

After what seemed like forever, the flow of lava stopped as Infernape popped out from the hole. Taking a look at Electabuzz, its surroundings were covered in lava with no hope of escape.

Unconcerned with his opponent's dilemma, Ash ordered his Pokémon to use another Blast Burn. Taking a deep breath, a stream of white flames moved towards the trapped Electabuzz.

For the first time in his life Paul felt something for his Pokémon. He said it would never happen again after what happen to Reggie, but this feeling was...worried. Without control of his body, his arm raised to return his Pokémon.

Electabuzz watched his trainer do something he never thought he would see. Just as he turned around to be returned, it noticed something. The Blast Burn attack would continue past it towards... "Buzz," using its hand, a weak Thunder attack was launched at Paul's hands.

The sudden jolt of electricity made Paul dropped his pokéball on reflex as he watched his Pokémon about to be consumed in white flames.

"NOOOO!" he yelled as the area where his Pokémon stood was consume in a pillar of fire.

Elsewhere

A large building in Viridian City was up with commotion as the leader of the company went into an outrage. Most of the grunts and generals tried to avoid anywhere near his office. The past few minutes continued the same way. Then suddenly, it turned to laughter. Concerned, his highest ranking officer enter his room.

The a curly pig tail blond, wore the average black rocket outfit for females with white long gloves and boots. She took a look at the damage then looked ahead at her delirious boss. "B-boss," she hesitantly said.

The brown and gray haired man's eyes suddenly turn to her. He gave a big grin which scared her. "Good Domino you're here. Look at the screen," he ordered.

Without hesitation Domino turned her vision to the screen. There it picture the of a boy that she never met before or...did she? She also notice a huge tower of flames before the boy.

"What...what do you want? It can't be that _boy_?" she questioned only to cringe at the glare given to her after.

Giovanni immediately pointed to the screen. "That _boy_ as you put it is _your _new boss! Get him to me, NOW!" he hollered at her.

Not wanting to upset her boss anymore, she immediately went to her task. After she exit the door, the first person she saw had a meeting with her foot.

_'Soon my boy, soon_' thought Giovanni relaxing back into his leather chair.

**a/n: Another roughdraft because my beta got grounded. The next few chapters coming out might have mistakes because of that. Also Kasuchi, Koichi please don't lash at other reviewers he gave me a question which can only be send review. I might wish he didn't do it that way but it's still okay. As for Giovanni as Ash's Dad. Remember this is the anime so nothing in the manga means shit. And if you compared the genetics between Ash, Sliver and Giovanni, Ash is closer to Giovanni in hair, eye color, and skin tone making him a better choice than Sliver in my mind, but please don't stop reading because of that yours and ever other reviews opinion matters to me, Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie – 29**

**James – 29**

**Professor Samuel Oak – 53**

**Tracy Skecthit – 17**

**Delia Ketchum – 34**

**Misty – 15**

**May – 12**

**Gary Oak – 14**

**Max – 9**

**Awakening Arc**

The crowd all gasped in horror as they watched the Pokémon vanish before their very own eyes in a column of white flames ascending to the sky. Nobody moved for the next few minutes before the flames died out. In the spot were Electabuzz once stood, now laid a blacken version.

"Medics, we need medics!" yelled the referee as he and Paul rushed over towards the down Pokémon.

Ash on the other hand only watched as his Infernapes's eyes dimed and he began to pant as he lowered down to one knee and flames went back to red. _**'Pathetic,'**_ he thought before returning his new Pokémon to his pokéball. Then without a care, he turned his back on his opponent and began to make his way to the stadium exit

"Winner of the final match of the semi-finals...Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," the MC said sorrowfully as he continued to look at the unconscious Electabuzz being carried away on a stretcher to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Boos were ushered through out the crowd as food and trash flew past the ebony-haired trainer. The trainer continued to walk by ignoring all the people in the stands while avoid all projectiles.

Halfway to the exit, he was halted by two people. Ash looked up to see his two companions for the Sinnoh region. Silence was all the group could manage between each other. Suddenly, Brock was the first person to break the silence. "Ash...why?" was all he managed to say.

Ash tilted his head to the side to see Dawn with the same puzzled face with tear-stained cheeks. As he began to move past them, they heard him muttered, "I grew up."

Shock was the only expression to describe the face of the breeder and co-ordinator. The first to get over their shock was Dawn as she shook her head to clear her head of these thoughts. _'No, this isn't the same boy that helped me over the year,'_ she thought as she ran after Ash.

She grabbed his hand trying to halt his progress. "Ash, please this isn't you," she pleaded. Ash stopped walking to the exit. Dawn finally thought that she was able to get through to Ash, only for her hopes to be crushed.

"Pikachu," commanded Ash from his position.

The electric mouse Pokémon's ears twitched before his head came to attention, looking around for who the voice belong to. Once he saw who it was, he asked, "Pikapi?"

"Use Thunderbolt on Dawn," he ordered motionlessly. The full crowd gasped as he ordered his Pokémon to strike down another person. Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu wore the most surprised expressions.

Pikachu began to shake his head no, not wanting to hurt a friend. "Pi...ka...chu Pikapi?" Pikachu tried to reason with Ash.

Ash sneered at his Pokémon disobedience. He finally yanked his hand away from Dawn. He then took a hold of her hand and spun her close to his body before sending the co-ordinator a dazzling smile. Dawn began to blush at their closeness. "Sorry beautiful, but you're not strong enough," he said before throwing the daze girl to the ground knocking her out cold. Enraged, Mamoswine ran towards the offender of her trainer creating an ice chuck into the air. Once it was close enough, it launched its Ice Shard directly at Ash.

Ash stood there unfazed by the Ice type attack heading directly for him. Just at the last second, a glowing yellow rocket crashed into the Ice Shard turning into little snowflakes. The yellow rocket darken to show the body of Pikachu with static leaking off from the after damage standing before Ash. The rest of Dawn's Pokémon began to growl at Ash except Loppuny who was in denial, but hesitated to attack a friend.

"About time. So who're you with them or me?" Ash questioned his first Pokémon.

Pikachu, still in his battle stance, ears lowered as tear welled up in his eyes. "Pikapi," he answered.

Ash's mouth turned upwards at hearing the answer. "Good, now return Pikachu," he commanded. The lightning mouse followed the command hopping back on his trainer's shoulder.

Brock finally couldn't take anymore. He ran over toward Dawn unmoving body and knelled beside her. Checking to see she was okay, he locked eyes with the uncaring Ash. "Ash you've gone too far. I don't know what's wrong with you but I'm stopping you here. You're going to get help, NOW!" Brock ordered as his voice raised higher throughout the speech.

Ash continued to stare Brock in the eyes, then said, "Try and stop me."

Brock, letting his anger get the better of him, reached for one of his pokéballs. "Croagunk come out!" he yelled summoning his poison/fighting type to the field. His Pokémon gave out a croak as it waited for its command. "Now Croagunk, disable Ash with Poison Jab," he ordered. His Pokémon only hesitated briefly before carrying out its order.

The tips of Croagunk's hand glowed purple as he charged both Ash and Pikachu. Brock waited for the counterattack so he can change the flow of his attack. Closer and closer came Croagunk, but still Ash didn't budge an inch from his spot. _'What is he planning,'_ Brock thought to himself.

Croagunk jumped into the air, ready to execute its attack when it was slam from the side by what looked like a purple glowing ball. The force of the attack caused Croagunk to follow the path of the attack into the stadium wall. Smoke erupted when the poison type Pokémon hit the wall.

The smoke obstructed the view of everybody. The only thing that was heard in the dust was Ash's chuckling before it suddenly became fainter and fainter.

Smoke finally cleared to show that Ash disappeared during the dust. Brock looked over toward his Croagunk only for him to gasp. A Croagunk shaped hole appeared in the stadium wall out to the other side.

_'Wh-what power,'_ thought a flabbergasted Brock.

Up in the stand, five observers watched as they huddled together. The first speak between was the smallest of the group. "Dat twerp surprisingly has a wicket mean streak," he said as he shivered.

The next to speak up was the purple haired male of the group. "Yeah Meowth. Maybe we should give him some time before we pursue him again," he said in a terrified voice.

The female of the group decided to put her two cents in there too. "For once James, I agree," in an equally scared voice.

"Wooobbuffet,"

"Miime mi mine," the other two Pokémon agreed.

Soon, Team Rocket wasn't going to be the only ones terrified of the new Ash.

Kanto, Pallet Town

Ebony haired youth back away from the television set outside as his white haired mentor continued to stare blankly in the screen. The youth with a red headband turned to see the expressions of the Pokémon surrounding him. He was surprised to see that the Pokémon expression haven't changed since Ash has begun to win. All of them still seem happy that Ash won.

He turned back to the man in the lab coat in asked, "Professor is this really Ash?" In his mind, he hoped that this was all a nightmare and was going to waken soon.

Professor Oak finally took his gaze off the screen to look at his assistant. "Tracey my boy, I do not know," was all he said before walking back to his lab.

At the Ketchum home, sound of glass filled the house as Mrs. Ketchum fainted on the spot.

Cerulean City

The red-haired gym leader covered her mouth in horror at the destruction of the opponent's Pokémon. She wanted to look away from the screen, but couldn't. She kept replaying the scene in her head hoping that she didn't just see what she saw. Unable to come to grips with screen before her, she went to the one person who might know.

"Daisy, take care of the gym for awhile. I'm going to Sinnoh," she said and waited for no response before taking her pokéball and Azurill out of the gym.

"Like say hello to Ash for me," the unaware blond said as she began to leave.

_'I have more the hello to say if that's really Ash,' _she thought a tear fell to the ground.

Johto, Goldenrod City

A brown-haired co-ordinator stood in a pokémon center, horrified at what she saw on the screen. Similar faces were worn by everybody else in the center. Mummurs began to erupt in the center as trainers a like started to give their opinion of the display before them.

Soon it became too much for May as she had to leave the center. Running through the automatic doors, she needed to get as far as way as possible from the rumors. She didn't know how long she ran, but she didn't stop until her legs finally gave out.

_'No,'_ she thought. _'No no no no...This can't be the same person who taught me to love Pokémon. The same person who risked his life for Pokémon he doesn't know. The same person who dream is to become a Pokémon Master.'_ More thoughts poured into her head as tears began to leak from her eyes. _'I need to see Ash,'_ she finally concluded as she picked herself up and headed the direction of Ash, North.

Unknown, Sinnoh

"Ashy boy," was the only thing said before the young man took off.

Unknown, Kanto

A group of trainers watched on completely shock from what they saw. None of them can believe it was the same trainer who faced them, the same boy who battle with such passion, or the same boy who could have been in the same league as them.

One in particular held her hand over her chest. _'I can hear his heart anymore,'_ she thought to herself.

Petalburg, Hoenn

Max only stared in horror at his once idol brutal methods of battling. The remote dropped from his hand before he ran to his father for answers he needed.

Ash move through the forest trying to find a quiet place away from the world.

A few minutes later, he ebony-haired boy find a secluded spot in the surrounding forest. Once there he unleashed all of his Pokémon out in the open. Before him stood his Staraptor, Gliscor, Buizel, Grotle, and newly evolved Infernape. Pikachu hoped off of Ash's shoulder to stand with the rest of his Sinnoh team.

All his Pokémon looked confused as their trainer began to pace back and forth as in deep thought. The Pokémon didn't know that the now two sides of Ash were in argument for their future.

_**'They failed we should get rid of them, find stronger Pokémon,'**_ thought one voice inside of Ash's head.

_'No, I will never get rid of my true friends. They'll follow me to ends of the world,'_ thought another voice inside his head.

_**'But what should we do with them, they are too weak to accomplish our goals.'**_

'_We train them, find alternative methods,'_ was the other's response.

It took a few minutes before the two sides came to an agreement.

Ash turned to his Pokémon and began to talk. "I'm not going to sugar coat this. You suck," he said. All his Pokémon became depress with Gliscor eyes leaking tears like a waterfall. "I should get rid of all of you. You almost lost against Paul's Pokémon. That would have been number six lost against him..."

Some of his Pokémon went into shock of what their now former trainer was saying. Some of his Pokémon began to leave. "But," he said getting the attention of his fleeing Pokémon. "Unlike Paul, I caught you so I'm stuck with you. That means everybody training is going to be up," he said with a smirk.

None of the Pokémon caught this, they were just happy to stay with their trainer, As Gliscor flew directly into Ash's face covering his whole body again. Soon the rest of his Pokémon joined the group hug.

Once his Pokémon settle down, Ash began to talk again. "Since I highly doubt that I'm still in this tournament, I think it's time for us to leave." His Pokémon all gave confused stares as he return all except Pikachu to their pokéballs.

Once Pikachu was back on his shoulder, Ash turned to his direction and said, "Come on Pikachu, we have an old friend to meet up with."

**A/N: Next Chapter is out. Like the last and maybe the next few, they aren't complete and may have mistakes. If you see any please tell it will be really appreciated. Kasuchi, Koichi also I know that Sliver life is very close to Ash's but that doesn't mean anything. Just because your dad is one way does it mean your going to identical to them. So please stop with the father comments my story who the father is is my decision final. Also for the mystery Pokémon who helped Ash. In reviews give a guess as to who it is. Any register member will be pm Ash's regular team later in the story and can give suggestion. If a unregistered member gets it, something they want in the story will be added meaning pairings other than Ash, a Pokémon for a character other than Ash, OC, pretty much that except for who Ash's father is Kasuchi. Since it's not that hard of a guess bet there will be many added parts but hey that why I did that, Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edit**

**Recruitment part 1**

A cloak figure waited at the outer edge of forest surrounding the stadium of the Sinnoh Tournament. The figure stay still as another person approached its space. Under the hood of the cloak, blue shone through getting a better picture of the approaching person.

The person had red sneakers with a black strip and tongue and white bottom. He wore blue jeans and a white undershirt. Over top the person's white shirt was a zipped up black vest with a vertical yellow V on the front. On his hands were black fingerless gloves ending at his wrist with green strips. His face was tan with amber eyes and black spike hair. Most of his hair was cover by a red and black baseball cap with a half blue pokéball design. On his shoulder rested a yellow mouse type Pokémon named Pikachu.

The person continued to walk towards the cloak figure until they were side by side. The person stopped for a second before continuing on his path while saying, "Enjoyed the show?"

The cloaked figures eyes dimmed back to their natural color before turning around and following the person. "_The match was most interesting. For awhile I thought you were going to lose to that purple haired human," _the figure answered back.

The person smirked at the creature's answer. "Yes, I was about to until I had a...meeting of the minds to say. Seems like I've finally found myself. How about you, found what you were looking for out in the world?" the trainer asked back.

The cloak creature shook its head before answering, "_No, humans are fickle beings. Some are ruled by greed and power while others are bound to righteousness. They confuse me so. What's your take on him?"_

The trainer merely chuckled. The trainer tilted his head sideways before he said, "And I'm not included with humans you say, Mewtwo."

The creature's hood lowered to show the face of the first created Pokémon, Mewtwo. The Psychic type turned his head towards the trainer before saying telepathically, "_No, you are higher being above these humans. The abilities of an Aura Guardian, the Chosen one of Prophets, and the presences of a King...no other other mortal matches your abilities. I haven't meet a braver soul then yours King Ash."_

"King Ash you say...mmmn, has a nice ring to it. What do you think Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend.

Pikachu's ears perked up at being mention by his trainer. Pikachu began to voice his opinion. "Pika chu chu Pikachu," he answered.

Ash only turned towards Mewtwo for an answer. Mewtwo felt his eyes on his head and began to speak. "_He said that if we're on the run, that it's better off not using your real name, right?,"_ finished Mewtwo.

Ash took his left hand and put it to his chin as in thought. "A new name huh. How about we shorten it to King? Sounds good for the future Pokémon Master. Right Mewtwo, Pikachu?" Getting a nod from both Pokémon, Ash began to speak to Mewtwo again. "For a future Master, he needs the right Pokémon. Mewtwo time to take me to Johto, need to pick up a few members."

Mewtwo, reading his thoughts, made the three disappear from sight.

"Ugh," moaned a blue haired girl as she began to wake up. Her blue eyes began to focus on her surrounding. She saw light filter the room from the crack in the door. The room was simple with only a drawer with a clock on it which flashed 7:32. As she sat up, the covers on her body fell off showing she was still dress in her cheer leading outfit.

Dawn raised her hand to her forehead. '_What happen?_' she thought. It took her a few seconds to recollect her thoughts. "Ash!" she yelled once she remembered.

The door flew open as Brock and her Pokémon enter the room she was standing in. A small Penguin Pokémon made a beeline to his trainer. "Pip Piplup?" he asked.

Dawn took Piplup in her arms as she started to quell his fears. "No need to worry," she answered with her trademark response. Her brain wanted awhile for the next phrase to come out. Her face darken when she remembered he wasn't with them.

Brock seeing her mood darken, tried to comfort her. "Dawn, I'm sure will be able to get him back," the breeder said.

Dawn looked up into Brook's eyes and said, "Why is he even like this?" A single tear hit the top of Piplup's head.

Brock looked down, remembering his encounter with the new Ash. "I don't know. After you were knocked out, Mamoswine tried to attack him but Pikachu defended him. Then a mystery Pokémon attack my Croagunk when I was trying to subdue him, giving Ash enough time to escape. Whatever Pokémon Ash got on his side is very dangerous. It send Croagunk to critical condition with one hit," he retold to Dawn.

Dawn nodded her head before saying, "Thanks for trying Brock. I need some alone time with my Pokémon." Brock understanding, went back to the door and close it.

Dawn stay silent in her room with her Pokémon surrounding her. '_Ash, I'll get you back,' _she promised to herself.

A small Pokémon began tearing through the forest trying to get away. The Pokémon dare not to look back at the people that wore after it. Tears clouded its vision of the area. With its sight gone, it ran directly into a tree halting its progress.

"Hey, I think it went this way!" yelled out a voice in the clearing.

Another voice joined it saying, "Yeah I saw the little bastard run this way." The voice drew nearer towards the small Pokémon curled in a ball. Finally two people came out of the bushes with a Houndoom and Weavile beside them.

"Found the little bugger. Now Houndoom try not to do too much damage, we need this Pokémon alive, unlike the other one" the man on the left said as his Pokémon moved closer towards its prey.

"Aura Sphere," commanded a voice in the distance. A purple glowing ball soared throughout the air. Houndoom had no time to react as it was lifted off the ground slamming through a few of the forest trees.

The poachers looked around trying to calculate where the attack came from. "Focus Punch," the same voice said again. Ground before Weavile cracked before an object flew up with a uppercut. The dark/ice type was forced up into the sky, then crashed back to earth.

"You bastard! Where are you coming from?" The poacher on the right yelled in anger. Silence was their only answer until they picked up a strange noise.

"Pi pi pi pi pi," they heard in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" the same poacher said again.

The other poacher tapped his shoulder while pointing in the distance. "I think I know, over there," he said. The other poacher looked over to see a yellow streak heading in their direction. They both let out a scream before both were sent into unconsciousness.

The small Pokémon uncover its eyes once the forest was filled in silence. What it saw was an ape like Pokémon with a mouse type and humanoid type beside it. As it got a better look, it thought that the Pikachu look familiar.

"Tar?" the small Pokémon asked.

"Pikapi pika," the yellow mouse Pokémon said. From the bushes another human appeared. Lavitar was about to harden when it saw its old human trainer.

"Lav!" it yelled in joy at seeing Ash. The trainer's arms were wide open as the Pokémon leap into his arms. "Lav lav itar," it continued to say in joy.

"Yeah missed you too," the Pokémon master in training said. He took out a pokéball and touched the Poémon on top of the head. The rock type Pokémon vanished in a red light.

The male trainer was about to leave the forest until it heard a yell. "ASH!"

With out turning around, Ash greeted the other person. "It's been awhile, hasn't it May,"

**A/N: I know it's not the best chapter but wanted to get these ideas out of my head. I thought more people would have review. Really people that all I really care about is reviews more make me very Happy ^^. As for the guessing wow everybody who tried (two) was off. So I'll give you a chance to redeem youself, closet guess to Ash's main team get the same rules applied winner gets a choice of theirs in the story, Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit**

**Recruitment part 2**

Ash stood at full height before he turned around to look at his female companion. The two trainers stare at each other. Ash was held a smirk on his face, while the girl had a look of fury. "It's been awhile hasn't it May," he told to her.

The girl named May wore a pair of red and white sneakers with a black strip and black socks. She had on a pair of black biker shorts cover by a red sleeveless zip-up dress with two white pokéball design. Also, she wore white gloves with black tips for the fingers and a green bandanna. Her skin tone was pale as her brown pig tails hung to her shoulder.

Her crystal blue eyes could only focus her hatred on the Ash impostor. "Where Ash?" she accused.

Ash's smirk dropped at the ridiculous question that was asked. "Um...May, do you need your eyes check? I am Ash," he said with a confused face mirrored by his Pokémon.

The brunette shook her head as she began to speak again. "No! You're not Ash! The Ash I know would never do the things you did. Attacking a down Pokémon, pushing your Pokémon to the limits, and harming your own friends. That is not Ash! Now tell me what you've done with him," she began as tears began to leak down her face. She reached into her fanny back and pulled out three pokéball. "Or I'll force you to," she finished as she released her three best Pokémon.

Out of the pokéball came the Seed Pokémon Venasuar, the Fresh Snow Pokémon Glaceon, and her powerhouse the Blaze Pokémon Blaziken. The three Pokémon of May stood in battle ready positions against King Ash's three Pokémon.

Ash raised his right hand to cover his face as he began to laugh. "Oh *chuckle* May, this brings me back to the Terracotta Contest. The last time the match ended before a winner could be decided," he reminisced. His hand began to lower as the laughter came to a stop. May flinched at the cold and calculated look he gave her. "But this time, there no clock to stop my destruction, Attack!" he ordered.

At the sound of their master's order, Inferape and Pikachu took off after May's Pokémon.

Pikachu moved at a faster speed than Infernape by using Quick Attack. Infernape on the other hand stop halfway through and let loose a white torrent of fire.

May watched the two attacks coming, but already had a counter plan to those attacks. "Venasuar throw Pikachu off course with Vine Whip, Blaziken jump, and Glaceon use Mirror Coat," she ordered.

Each one of her Pokémon began on the action they were told. Two vines came forth from Venasuar back directly at Pikachu. The yellow mouse was able to maneuver right of the left vine, but he ran right into the second vine shooting Pikachu into the sky. Pikachu somersaulted in mid-air to regain its balance and landed on all fours.

Her other two Pokémon dealt with Infernape's Blast Burn attack. Blakizen jumped high above the stream of fire. The attack continued on its path towards Glaceon. Before the attack hit, Glaceon's body glowed violet as the flames seemed to hit a barrier surrounding the ice type. The flames tried to overpower the Mirror Coat attack, but ultimately failed. Blast Burn returned back at the immobile Infernape at double the power.

May smirked at her advantage. "Now Blaziken, target Infernape with Overheat," she commanded. In mid-air, Blaziken's body turned red before opening its mouth for a spiral column of fire to come out.

Infernape looked on helplessly as the two fire attacks approached its body. The fire ape closed its eyes preparing for the oncoming destruction.

"Barrier," said a masculine voice. Just before the two fire attacks connected, a purple dome rosed around Infernape. The two attacks connected created a force equivalent to a bomb. The remaining Pokémon braced themselves for the impact as the wind blow away anything not stuck to the ground including May's body.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed as the earth was becoming farther away. Before her body got to far away, she jerked forward from the sudden grip of her Venasuar's Vine Whip.

The force of the explosion stopped after a few seconds leaving only a dust cloud at the point of impact. May was lowered back to the ground. She continued to look at where Infernape should be to see if she didn't harm it too much.

Once the dust cleared, the only thing May could think was, '_What?'_ Before her stood Infernape unharmed without even a speck of dust from the attack. She then noticed that a violet dome covered its form.

She tried to figure out where the attack came from. She looked from left to right. Pikachu was standing battle ready with electricity shooting from its cheeks, the Ash impostor was standing calmly with both arms crossed, and beside him was a... '_What type of Pokémon is that anyways?'_ she thought to herself before taking out her Pokédex.

After she opened it, she pointed directly at the hooded figure. "Unknown Species of Pokémon," Dexelette said to her trainer.

"Un-unknown," May stuttered at the mysterious Pokémon.

Ash began to yawn at all the waiting that was happening. "This battle has been fun and all, but I've have other places to be," he said voice dripping with sacrasm. "Infernape Dig and Pikachu Thunderbolt," he ordered his two Pokémon.

Infernape began to borrow in place before it disappeared from sight. At the same time, Pikachu unleashed a current of electricity that split into two. The two electric currents force all of May's Pokémon to surround her. Then another violet barrier appeared encasing them.

Panicking, May said, "Venasuar Petal Dance, Glaceon Ice Shard, and Blaziken Overheat." Said Pokémon attack the violet barrier only for the attacks to diffuse once they hit the barrier.

Ash watched his plan come together before saying, "Infernape now Counter-shield." The ground before May enrupted as Infernape came through. Once in mid-air, the flame ape began to spin letting loose Blast Burn. The unique attack total surprised May as the flames neared her body.

"Blaze!" yelled Blaziken in fear as he covered his body over May's. The only sight Ash could see was fire, beautiful white flames.

The attack continued after awhile before Infernape stopped attacking. The violet dome disappeared as Infernape stood in the middle.

Ash to a look at what his Pokémon did. May's Venasuar and Glaceon were unresponsive to the super-effective attack. May was unconscious from all the oxygen burned inside the dome. The only thing still standing was Blaziken. It had its hands outstretch as trying to protect May.

Before the Pokémon knew it, it was lifted in the air with pain coursing throughout its body. It tried to look through the pain to see the unknown Pokémon lifted it in the same direction of its hands. Blakizen closed its eyes again as the pain became too much.

"_Shall I finish off this Pokémon?"_ Mewtwo asked its new trainer. Ash looked at Blaziken for a few seconds. Just as he was about to nod his head, a migraine erupted forcing Ash down to one knee.

Worried for their trainer, Pikachu and Infernape went directly to their trainer as Mewtwo throw away Blaziken like a piece of garbage.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said as it was the first one by his side.

Ash took a glance at them before he rose back to his feet. "Don't worry...It'll pass," he said.

It took a few minutes before Ash could concentrate his thoughts again. '_What was that?_' he thought to himself. He them looked over at the still unconscious May, then to Mewtwo. A smile graced his face.

"Mewtwo remember what you did to that Nurse Joy on New Island?" Ash asked.

"_Yes," _answered back Mewtwo before reading Ash's thoughts to get the rest. "_The way you want it to do only works if they oringally have any feelings to that," _Mewtwo responded to his thoughts.

Ash lifted up his pointer finger to show it turn a dark blue color. Mewtwo getting the hint, raised May's body over towards Ash. Once her body was close enough, Ash took his pointer finger and touched May's forehead. At the same time, Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue as May body was engulfed in the light.

The process only took a few seconds before May began to open her eyes. She looked around before she stared into Ash's eyes. "My King," she said before leaping into his arms as their lips met.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter needed to get this out fast before getting in trouble with having the computer. The real chapter will be updated later. I'm about to move so don't know when I'll get back on this chapter. As for the team four Pokémon that are common are Charizard, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lavitar, and now Lucario**

**My last hint confused a lot of people so I have changed it also since I have over a thousand views given you another choose. As seen Ash is also recruiting humans no this is not Advanceshipping maybe it will maybe not. The reason I picked May is because out of all of Ash's female compainons I feel she is the strongest and going by chess theme Queen is the strongest piece. So as you can guess I might need other pieces, OC's or Real cast wanted give reason as to why you think they fit the piece need only three Rook Bishop and Knight**

**The better Hint**

**Vui**

**Hope it makes this easier please reivew ^^**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

The two trainers parted from each others lips to resume their breathing. May's eyes flutter from the intensity of the kiss. "My, my King...you're everything a girl can wish for," she began before she clung back onto his left arm. "And more," she finished in a husky tone.

The two walked side by side while May swung her hips side to side after every step. King turned his head to look at his legendary before speaking. "Mewtwo, the mind remake worked perfectly. She is now fully undermine control, right?" he asked.

"_Yes my King. She is total loyal to you and only you because of her previous crush on you. With our powers combine, her crush turned to total love and devotion. Your word is law,"_ the psychic type began.

"Oh, Mewtwo my lovely King already know that, right love," she said as she batted her eyelashes towards king.

"_Right my seigneur. Unfortunately anybody else you wish to control we not be at the same level as this human,"_ Mewtwo said before halting its progress.

The two trainers followed the Pokémon movement. The part in clearing was where May's Pokémon laid unconscious. "That is unfortunate. Well it just means I can't tell my plans to anybody other than Queen and my Pokémon," King began only to halted by the now named Queen squeal of delight. "Now my Queen return your Pokémon before we leave," King said to his Queen.

"King and Queen the perfect couple," Queen said in a daze only to be brought back to reality from her King's request. "Buuuuttt King, they're so weak. How can these pathetic Pokémon help me with your plans," whined Queen with a puppy dog pout.

King only continued to look ahead. "Because they are your first. Pokémon came only become stronger if they trust you. Also I think I know of a way for them to gain a huge boost of power," reason King to his partner.

"Alright love, as always you're right," the red clad girl said after she returned all three of her Pokémon to their pokéball. "So where to next?" she asked.

The King smirked before saying, "Pallet Town." With that said, the trainers and Pokémon disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"*huff* I thought they would never let me out of the hospital," came the annoyed voice of a blue haired co-ordinator.

"Pip piplup," agreed her starter Pokémon held to her chest. The two of them came out of the automatic doors closely followed by their breeder friend.

Dawn turned around to meet his gaze only for her head to form a sweat drop. Brock's laid motionless with his butt sky high. Underneath his body was Happiny carrying him with one arm. Dawn swear she heard Brock mutter, "Now Happiny too."

Dawn smiled at the display of Brock's love life. Soon, though, it turned to a frown as she remembered that other person is not with them. "Ash," she signed.

"So Ashy boy isn't here than?" questioned a voice. Dawn tilted her head forward to look at the person the voice belong to. Before her stood a male wearing black sneakers and purple pants. He had a gray fanny back tied around his waist. Also he wore a black button shirt, two wrist bands, and a lavendar pennant necklace. His brown hair was spiked to the left as his black eyes met her dark blue. "Yo," the Pokémon Researcher Gary Oak said.

"Hey it's you, the Pokémon Poet's grandson(**a/n: If you know what Dawn calls Gary everytime she sees him it will be appreciated)**," Dawn announced to him. Gary faulted a step as she still didn't know his name.

Brock was able to get back to his feet during Gary and Dawn's meeting. Brock put his right hand on Dawn's shoulder to regain her attention. Dawn turned her head over toward Brock as he began to speak. "Dawn his name is Gary. Anyways what are you doing here?" he direct his question to Gary.

Gary placed both of his hands in his pocket as he spoke. "I saw what happen on the tube and was in the neighborhood. Thought I could knock Ash down a peg or two like always, but I see you haven't found him yet," Gary finished.

Both of Ash's companions faces darken at the mention of their inability at stopping Ash. "Yeah Ash managed to escape us. So now our plan is to figure where he will go next," Brock spoke for the both of them.

Gary snapped his fingers as a thought came to him. "Mostly likely at one point Ash would want to leave Sinnoh...and the only place to travel out is Sandgem Town!" he exclaimed.

Brock and Dawn both smile at a place Ash has to visit. "Alright then off to Sandgem Town!" Dawn cried as they raced off to the home of Professor Rowan.

Professor Oak signed for what he felt like was the millionth time. He still couldn't figure out the sudden change that happen to his neighbor's son. Luckily he had all the time in the world as he sent everybody away for some piece and quiet.

As the moonlight filter the lab, he suddenly heard a knock on his door. '_Who could that be at this time of night,'_ he thought as he went to open the door. Professor Oak had to suppress the sudden gasp as he saw the very boy he was thinking about.

"Hey Prof. Oak, lovely night isn't it," King said as he lend against the doorframe.

"A-ash, what are you...how do you," the Professor continued to splutter. Taking this time, King let himself in as he headed for the ball carrier. Before he could enter through the door, the old man stood in his way. "Ash, what are you getting?" asked with a serious expression.

King lifted his arm as his eyes began to glow blue. Soon random pokéballs were encased in blue bubbles as they began to float toward King. Professor Oak dodge out of the way as the pokéballs passed the door as they gathered together in one huge bubble. Soon all the pokéballs were together. King than snapped his fingers and all the pokéballs held in the bubble disappeared. "Just what's mine," King finally answered before he went to leave towards another room.

Just before he could exit a red flash appeared in his way. A beige dragon type Pokémon stood directly in his way. King made a scowl at what Pokémon stood before him. He turned his head slightly to see the professor with an open pokéball. "Ash my boy, I don't know what happen to you, but I can't let you leave until it's fix," Prof. Oak said.

'_**Shit, it had to be his Dragonite. I didn't want to use my back up so soon,'**_ he thought before he gave a huff. "Old man, I wish I didn't have to do this...who I'm kidding this is going to be fun," he started. "Queen now!" he ordered.

"Right baby," Professor Oak heard a voice in the distance. "Wartorle, Glalie Ice Beam and Glaceon Ice Shard," the mysterious voice said. Said attacks hit both Dragonite and Professor Oak. Dragonite was frozen solid as for Professor Oak, everything except his head was in the same condition as Dragonite.

King walked up to Professor Oak as he tried to struggle out of the ice prison. King raised his left hand toward the down Professor's forehead. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," he said with a smirk. His hand glowed dark blue as he touched his head. King stayed in the position after a few seconds before he pulled back.

King staggered a bit before falling to his knees, panting.

"Pikapi!" "Honey!" two distinct voices yelled as the ran into the lab. The both reached King and supported him back to his feet.

King pulled out of their grip once the floor stopped spinning. "Don't worry, I got what I need. Mewtwo!" he yelled. Mewtwo shimmered into the lab awaiting orders. "In the corridor, two doors from the left, there is a container a notes. Bring to me immediately," he ordered.

Heeding to his command, Mewtwo disappeared only to reappear in a few seconds holding the container and notes that King wanted.

Queen, being curious, looked closer at the container only to see nothing. "What's in their love," Queen said as she looked toward King.

King's panted came in less in less breath before answer Queen with one word.

"Pokérus."

**A/N: Okay that is the end of the next chapter please leave comments as they make my story even better and they make me really really happy ^^. The contest to guess Ash's team is over the winner was PlagueXRoamer. Next contest is to tell May's Team. Unlike Ash she uses only five main Pokémon. **

**Here are the hints**

**Three are part of her main team**

**fourth one is a Pokémon she has already wanted on her team**

**And finally she loves beautiful and flashy Pokémon**

**Until next time peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Pokérus, what's that?" the brunette asked.

Finally overcoming his fatigue, King began to stand as he took the notes away from Mewtwo. "Pokémon Virus, Pokérus for short, is a mysterious viral lifeform that effect the growth of a Pokémon to increase by ten folds. This virus has the capability to make a Pokémon evolve faster and become stronger and shorter periods of time. Unfortunately, this virus is very rare to find. Another problem is at its current form, it drastically shortens the life span of a Pokémon in the incubation period. Because of that, there has been no recording finding of a Pokémon alive with it," King finished as he quickly scan Professor Oak's notes.

Queen walked over towards her King as she tried to look at the notes too. "If that is true dear, why even bother with getting this virus?" she asked again.

King turned his head down toward the shorten girl and smirked. "Because, the Professors of each region have been working together to evolve the virus so say and transfer the death rate from ninety percent to zero percent. All the two us need to do is gain all their notes and put together," he explained.

"_And with this container holding an indefinite amount of Pokérus, we have all the time in the world," _Mewtwo finished telepathicly to Queen.

Queen smiled at the thought of turning her weak Pokémon into worthy tools for King's plan. "So what's next love?" she questioned as she wrapped her arms around King's left hand.

"Well since we're in Pallet, let's so hello to dear old mom," King said as the two began to walk out of the lab. "Mewtwo take care of things here," he ordered with out turning.

"_Yes seigneur,"_ Mewtwo said as it lifted both arms and its eyes glowed blue before it took off after King and Queen. 

In a quite suburban home, a peaceful woman began to chop a cucumber. Quietly she hummed to herself as she was home alone.

*knock knock*

'_I wonder who that could be at this hour,_' she thought to herself. Placing the butcher knife down, she walked out of the kitchen area over to the front door. As she approached the door, Mimey open the door.

"Hello mother," came the voice from the other side. Delia Ketchum had to raise her hands to her mouth to contain her gasp. Just a few hours ago, she watched a the same boy on television do things that her sweatheart shouldn't be capable of.

"A-ash...is that really you?" she whispered. The person that looked like her son walked father into the house. As she walked backward unable to take her eyes off the person, three other figures enter her vision.

The smallest of the three was a blur as it went past her. The yellow creature seemed to head off toward the kitchen, most likely hungry.

The second one, closest to Ash, was a brunette wearing a green bandanna clad in mostly red. After a few seconds, she recognized her as being May, a travel companion of her son.

The final figure took her by surprise though. Her attention was completely on this figure once it came out of the shadows. It wore a brown cloak covering most its body. The body parts she could see, where different shades of purple making her guess it was a Pokémon. When she look at his face covered in shadow, she saw blue light then, nothing.

King watched as his mom's eyes glassed over for a few seconds. His mom continued to stay still for a few more seconds before the color of her eyes returned. "Hey mom, is it okay if me and May stay for the night?" King asked.

Delia had to shake her head to empty the cobwebs before answering his questioning. "Of course dear. You know I love company. Please you two come in," she said with a smile as she went back to the kitchen preparing food for her restaurant.

As the two walked in, May(a.k.a Queen) looked over towards her love. "Geeze, having Mewtwo around really makes a different doesn't it King," she said with a smirk.

Ash(a.k.a King) returned the smirk. "Of course it was made to be the most powerful Pokémon ever. Luckily for me that fool Giovanni was an idiot on how treating it. Also May, call me Ash around my mom don't want to arouse suspicious. Now it time to sleep, we need to wake up early," said Ash.

May winked at Ash to tell she understood. Ash went over towards the couch to get some shut eye. As he turned around, he saw May following him. "Um May, my bed's upstairs you know?" he asked the co-ordinator.

"Of course I know love, but I wanted to sleep with you," she said with a flirtatious smile.

Ash's face began to heat up at the thought of sleeping with a girl. "M-may, I re-really think you should sl-sleep upstairs in m-my room," Ash managed to stutter out.

'_All most there,'_ she thought to herself. May placed her hands together and put on a pout. "Plewse Ashy," she said in the cutest voice she could mustered.

If Ash thought his face was red before, he didn't know what color it was now. Unknown to May, with her hands clasped together in front of her, she pushed out her 'assets' to Ash. All words were caught in Ash's throat.

_**'Come on let's just sleep with her. What's the harm?'**_

_'She not herself. This would taking advantage of her.'_

_**'Taking advantage. This are her true feelings remember...'**_

_'...NO, we need to get away from her,'_

After Ash finished his thoughts, he walked away from her while saying, "Go to bed, I need some air." Ash went out the front door.

May crossed her after Ash left with a pout on her face. Mrs. Ketchum to a peek from the kitchen door trying to figure out what was wrong. Behind her leg, Pikachu looked out with a bottle of ketchup in his hands.

**A/N: know its short but have to got please review like always.**


	8. Edit Charizard Fight

**Sorry this isn't the next chapter, but It is important to the story. I have thought about the my recruitment chapters and wanted to add more. So this chapter and the next will be what happen before he met May. Please review and read the A/N: at the end.**

Charicific Valley Natural Reserve, home to the training grounds of Charizards. The only human there is a person named Liza. She stood at the television unable to comprehend what she is seeing. The news continued to display Ash's battle against Paul. As the news crew began to rewind the Ash's final attack, her television shook from a sudden addition of weight.

"Hello Liza," said a voice making the woman look to the owner. Leaning on the side of the television is the same boy she was watching on the tube.

"Ash," she hissed through clench teeth.

Ignoring the look of hate on her face Ash continued on. "Wow, so you remember me after all these years. Good this makes things easier; I'm here for my Charizard. Its training should almost be complete after matching an untrained Legendary a year ago," he told the caretaker while looking outside to see if his Pokémon was there.

"No," was her response.

Ash's face took a look of surprise as he stared back into her eyes. "What?" he questioned in a harsh voice.

Liza, not wavering from the trainer's gaze, repeated herself. "No, I'm not letting one of the strongest Charizard in the valley to be used for a repeat of what happened at the Sinnoh League," she told off the boy in front of her.

Ash began to process what she said, before he rubbed the temples of his forehead. He got off the television and walked out the front door.

**_'This changes are plans,'_**

_'Yeah, now everybody going to be after me by looks especially my friends,'_

**_'After recruitment need to lay low,'_**

_'One problem, where,' _he thought as he then placed his fingers in his mouth. *whistle* After waiting a few moments after sounding his Pokémon, he was tackled to the ground by an orange lizard.

When Pikachu and Mewtwo came on the scene, they were prepared to attack until they saw that their trainer was laughing. Both calm down as they move closer toward Ash.

"Cut it out *ha ha* I mean it Charizard *ha ha* you know I'm ticklish," gasped Ash in between laughs as his Charizard attacked his face. This progressed for a few more seconds before the happy Pokémon gave its trainer room to move. "So Charizard, how would you like to stay with me?" he asked from his seated position.

Charizard's face gave a look of surprise by the sudden question. His Charizard began to think of the of all the times he was with Ash compared to his new time with Charla.

Ash waited patiently for his Pokémon to make his decision. A few more seconds later, Charizard gave a roar of approval as he shot a Flamethrower into the sky. "Good to have you back buddy," he replied as he went to place him in his pokéball.

"Hey!" a voice shouted gaining the attention of Ash and his Pokémon. "I thought I told you you're not getting Charizard back," said the caretaker of Charicific Valley.

Ash picked himself up and dusted his pants before turning back to Liza. "Yeah, you and what army?" was his snide remark.

Liza smiled before saying, "This one." Soon Ash and his three Pokémon were surrounded by what looked like dozens of Charizards of different shapes and sizes.

Ash slapped his hand to his forehead and dragged it down before reaching for his pokéball belt. "Pika Pikachu," came the voice of his best friend as electricity surged from his cheeks.

Mewtwo thinking it was time to interpret Pikachu meaning began. "_Pikachu said..." _it began, only to be interrupted by Ash.

"I know what he said, just make sure to take me somewhere safe when I become unconscious," ordered the embarrassed Pokémon Master in-training.

"_Understood,"_ was all Mewtwo said as its eyes glowed blue.

"Attack!" both Liza and Ash said as he released his Sinnoh team into the open. Every Pokémon moved in anywhere they could for the epic battle.

Ash's Pokémon set up in formation for their survival. Grotle and Mewtwo moved to Ash's side for protection, Charizard, Gliscor, and Staraptor went to the sky, and Pikachu, Buizel, and Infernape surged forward with Quick Attack, Aqua Jet, and Focus Punch respectively.

The Charizards moved forward by land and sky. The two opposing forces clashed in the middle.

Pikachu was the first to come in contact with a Charizard hitting the middle of the stomach. The Charizard clutched its stomach in pain lowering its head. Pikachu was able to land on the head, and ran up the neck into the air. At the peak of its height he unleashed a Thunderbolt paralyzing any nearby fire dragon. Coming back down, Pikachu somersaulted as its tail glowed white crashing its takeoff pad head first into the ground.

Buizel Aqua Jetted through a group of Charizards after finally smashing into one. Once it recoiled back, Buizel launched a Sonicboom to another one. Buizel landed in the middle of Charizards. Each one let out a torrent of Flamethrower at the sea weasel. Just as their attack was about to hit, Buizel began to spin on its back as it let loose Water Gun. The tornado water form of Counter-Shield let off steam as each flame tried to penetrate the attack. The Charizards became exhausted before Buizel and discontinued their Flamethrower.

The water stopped as Buizel got up from its spin. As one of the Charizards went for a direct attack with Flare Blitz, a flaming uppercut stopped the Pokémon cold. The other Charizards watched on as Infernape popped out of the ground protecting Buizel. The next few seconds were a blur as each surrounding Charizard was hit by a Focus Punch. Buizel and Infernape were the only ones left standing before they went off to the next group of Charizards.

The aerial battle in the sky was a flash as the Charizards were overpower by the speed of Staraptor and Charizard as the stranglers were picked off by Gliscor. Charizard past another Charizard lauching a Flamethrower as made a barrel roll to avoid a Shadow Claw. Charizard using the Shadow Claw was attack by an X-Scissor to the stomach. Finally the Pokémon was sent to the ground via Aerial Ace provided by Staraptor. As Staraptor was distracted by the attack another Charizard went in with an Overheat. Just before the attack was launched, Gliscor connected with a Steel Wing to alter the course safely away from Staraptor. Staraptor looked up to see Gliscor give him a wink, before off to the next battle. The Charizard that was hit by Steel Wing was graped by Charizard as the flew in a dive bomb. The Seismic Toss implanted the head of the Charizard to the ground.

A Charizard made a frontal assualt on the two Pokémon protecting Ash. The Pokémon was met head on by Grotle as its claws grew and glowed white. With its new claws, the speed of Grotle increased drastically meeting the Charizard faster than the Charizard could react. Launching into the sky, the Rock Climb made direct contact with its jaw.

Mewtwo launched another Charizard away with Psychic as the bunch have target him. Getting bored, the Legendary Pokémon launched dual Aura Spheres at the next two. A group of three Charizards attack with a combined Overheat. Mewtwo merely lifted its right hand as it glowed white. A larger Overheat was launched from its hands and engulfed the three Pokémon and their attack. "_Me First is a very powerful attack, imbeciles," _Mewtwo said as more approached.

Liza could only stare in awe as the eight Pokémon worked together to match the power of all the Charizards there. '_How can Ash get his Pokémon to cooperate so well?'_ she questioned herself as turned her eyes to said trainer. To her Surprise, Ash was on all fours panting with sweat dripping from his face.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the Charizards began to push back Ash's Pokémon. Pikachu and a Charizard's tail clash as both used Iron Tail before the lightning mouse was overpowered and sent flying. While in the air, another Charizard flapped its wings letting loose a ball of wind known as Air Slash. The attack launched the now unconscious Pikachu beside Grotle.

As Grotle looked over to see if Pikachu was okay, a Charizard aimed a direct hit with Blast Burn. Grotle soon joined the mouse in sweet unconscious bliss. Staraptor and Gliscor soon joined the two falling from the sky from simultaneous Steel Wings. Next, two battered Infernape and Buizel walked backwards to the group as they were in a tug of war battle with Blast Burn and Water Gun against Flamethrowers. Finally, Charizard assembled with the group firing off random Flamethrowers to hold back the other Charizard.

Mewtwo seeing that even it was having trouble keeping up with their numbers communicated it to Ash. "_Now?" _it asked.

Ash hearing what it said, weakly muttered out, "Now...," before passing out from overexerting his abilities.

Liza thinking that she finally was able to stop Ash, gasped as suddenly all of Ash's Pokémon and he disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Where did they go?" she asked as her Charizards scouted the area.

"Psy yi yi," screamed out a Pokémon once it exited from its pokéball. Other people watched on as the strange water type struggle to swim in the jacuzzi.

A girl sighed a she took out her pokéball, and returned her Pokémon. The orange-haired girl began to relax again in the pool. Her mind began to drift as her body relaxed. '_Ash…what happen too you? What happen to the determined, go-lucky guy, who loved Pok__émon more than anything, and who stole my heart,' _she thought as she sunk farther into the water.

**A/N: This is the first place that Mewtwo takes them. Please review saying if I have offended anybody with the last chapter because the lack of Reviews. This chapter is really a gift to the people who read and review, Thank You for making this my best story so far. As for the new characters the Knight has been pick. The other two need to be of the breeder class or researcher class if possible. Also would like ideas for appearance of the characters when they're older. There will be a Five Year time skip any help is welcome. Also Kasuchi or anybody else does that a review again I'll report you. Review are feedback for me to become a better writer not advertisement got it.**

**Edit verison of chapter eight fulling finished without check so mostly more stuff to put in or take out. Still on vacation but now at a computer can update. Putting back things from the ninth chapter because not everybody saw it. Here it is**

**As to some reviewers talking about Ash. Ash had a moment of weakness. Every human being has one, but for Ash there was someone to take away the pain instantly. As for the Red comment, have you seen him battle Deoxys? After that battle, he didn't want to battle every again until Mewtwo show up. Not even his friends could cheer him up. And the reason for Friendship, aren't Ash's friends trying to help him, even when they have no idea what's going on. I'm pretty sure that is Friendship**

**As for the May contest, it still going on since the closet was four out of five, another hint is she doesn't have a Legendary. **

**Finally knew contest, I was reading a different Manga yesterday which was amazing called Diamond and Pearl Adventures totally different from Pokemon Special. Anyways new contest is what the best team you can think of using no Legendaries and one pseudo-legendary winner gets to know what purpose it's for. **

**Last thing, Ash's researcher has been picked and have an idea for the other two well until the next time I update Peace.**


	9. One of Three

"Ugh," muttered a voice as it rubbed his head. Getting up from his prone position to a sitting one, the person looked around at his surroundings. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of night. Once he could fully see, he saw Pokémon laid around him in a forest. Most of them of them were asleep except a humanoid Pokémon wearing a cloak.

Using a nearby tree, the trainer supported himself to an upright position. "Mewtwo report," he said.

The Psychic type turned its head towards its master before speaking. "_We manage to get out of the battle before it became too serious. I've transported us to a forest near Blackthorn City. I think humans called it Dragon's Holy Land_. _We, the Pokémon, have been using your rations as we waited for you to awaken King,"_ Mewtwo told his trainer.

King took a look at where his other Pokémon were at. To his right, Charizard, as usual, was lying on his side against a tree facing toward him with his head propped up with his hand. In the tree above, perched Staraptor on one of the many branches with Gliscor on another hanging upside down. Only a few meters away was Infernape on his back snoring softly. Turning to his left, Grotle was sound asleep with Buizel lying up against him. Finally his last Pokémon, Pikachu, was sleeping beside him.

'_Good everybody made it out safe,'_ he thought before going back to his Psychic type. "How long have we been here, and until we can move again?" he asked.

Mewtwo paused for a moment before answering the question. "_You have been unconscious for at least four hours and another hour before I regain my full strength," _it replied.

King nodded his head before nodding off, think of his next plan of action.

'_I should get the rest of my Pokémon team as soon as possible,'_

**_'Why hurrying, we can destroy anybody in our path with Mewtwo on our side,'_**

_'Untrue, I have met Champions and Elites with Pokémon rivaling legendaries. Its better to have my whole team ready,'_

**_'Fine, who do we need?'_**

_'The Pokémon I've made bonds with, those Pokémonalready know me and will work the best with me,' _

**_'Okay since you're the trainer, but there's one Pokémon I want also,'_**were his finally thoughts before the darkness consumed him.

"Finally, I've track you down and there no where to run anymore," a man said staring at another Pokémon. The man wore white dress shoes accompany by a purple tuxedo ensemble. The top part of the tux what button up in two places showing off his white undershirt. The sleeves ended in white cuff where both of his hands encased a pokéball. Across his neck, was a white cape tied across by a red bow. His light brown hair blew in the wind as his blue eyes stare across the beach.

Standing across from he ontop of the sea was a blue four-legged Pokémon with white rhombus-shaped spots and a white underside. It also had two white streamer-like tails and a purple cape that resembles a flowing river. It had a hexagon-shaped crest on its forehead finishing off its look of one of the Legendary Dogs, Suicune.

"This time I, Eusine, will capture you, Go Alakazam and Jumpluff," he said as he released the time Pokémon. The legendary dog only stared on as it watched its opponent make its move.

"Jumpluff start off with Cotton Spore," he ordered. The grass/flying type Pokémon shook the spores on its head as the cotton began to surround the water type. Suicune only looked up in wonderment at what the attack does.

"Now Alakazam, use Shockwave," he commanded next. The Psi Pokémon move both of its spoon in front of him as a blue ball of electricity gathered.

Sensing the danger from the move, Suicune began to move to counter the attack. As it tried to move, it notice that its movement have became sluggish. Just as it realized what Cotton Spore did, it was too late.

"Yes Suicune, Cotton Spore slows down the opponent movement. Unfortunately for you, you learned about it too late. Now fire!" Eusine yelled as Alakazam let loose of the technique. The blue lightning currents zipped throught the air targeting the slow moving Suicune.

'_Finally, you're mine,'_ he thought to himself as he ready his pokéball. Just as the Shockwave was about to hit, Suicune's body began to take an outer coat with a glowing white hue. The Shockwave made contact with this move only to bounce off and head to his Jumpluff.

"What!" he screeched just as his Cottonweed Pokémon was electrocuted. The Pokémon crashed down to the ground from the intensity. Eusine was about to check on his Pokémon, only to cover his face as a strong wind blew from the north. He began to search for the source of the wind only to gasp at what he saw.

Suicune was howling to the sky as the wind blew away the Cotton Spore given the Aurora Pokémon its range of movement. The Pokémon's gaze came back down before the surrounding water began to gather in an orb in front of its body.

'_What is this move,' _Eusine thought to himself before the attack was unleashed on his two Pokémon. The water orb struck the sand of the beach before turning into a wave equivalent to a Tsunami. Both of his Pokémon were completely over powered by the moved.

Eusine could only stare at the retreating back of Suicune as he failed to capture it again.

Suicune move a few feet before it sensed another attack. Barely dodging out of the way, a Flamethrower attack hit the ocean creating steam in its place.

"Not so fast, it's my turn," a voice said gaining the full attention of both Suicune and Eusine. They both looked up to see a Charizard flying towards their spot with two figures on either side. One figure seemed to be wearing a cloak, as the other one was too small to tell.

"Now Pikachu Volt Tackle," the voice ordered again. The figure to the left of the Charizard turned a bright yellow before dive bombing towards Suicune.

Again, the Aurora Pokémon dodged the attack by running across the water, only to get the shock of its life. Once Pikachu came in contact with the water everything in a 3 km radius felt the electricity of the attack.

Suicune screamed in pain from the super effective attack as water-type Pokémon began to float to the surface unconscious. As Pikachu rose up from the ocean, Suicune was able to stagger back into a battle position.

King who was riding ontop of Charizard smirked at the resilience of the Legendary Dog. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Mewtwo launch Aura Sphere," he ordered.

The Psychic type Pokémon began to form purple balls in front of its body before launching one after another at Suicune.

Suicune watched as the attacks come without moving a muscle. Just as they were about to hit it, again its body glowed white like ice and the Aura Sphere attacks were deflected back at Mewtwo and Charizard.

The two Pokémon took evasive maneuvering as each Aura Sphere sailed past them. Suicune, seeing them busy, began to launch another attack. It open its mouth as a multicolored beam was about to be shot only for the attack to be launch away from them. Suicune looked down to notice that Pikachu was able to get underneath it without being seen and knocked out one of its legs with Iron Tail.

Suicune was about to make an attack on Pikachu, but a shout from King distracted it.

"Charizard use Overheat, Mewtwo Psychic," he ordered the two. Charizard first unleashed as column of fire at Suicune. Just as Suicune was about to counter, purple outlined the attack and began to redirect. Soon Suicune was inside a ring of fire with all of its water based attacks evaporating before being executed.

Things only got bad to worse for Suicune as it forgot that Pikachu was also inside the flames. "Pikachu finish this with Thunderbolt," King said.

The last sound Suicune remembered was "Pika-Chuuuuuuu!"

Charizard hovered down towards the beach before picking up the pokéball that he through.

**_'One down two to go,' _** he thought before he was on his way to his next destination.

**A/N: Last new chapter for awhile going to edit my old chapters to help people better understand them, at least that what one person said. So tell me what you think and who you think is next on King's list.**


	10. Proposal

The red and white ball shook a few times, before the Pokémon gave up on escape. A gloved hand came towards the ball and picked it up. The boy smirked as he thought, **'**_**One to go.'**_

A green haired trainer wearing circular glasses watched in horror as his dream watch crushed right before him. His ghost-type Pokémon laid unconscious beside him. _'So close...so close,'_ were the only thoughts that came to mind as the person who caught the Pokémon walked away trailed by an electric mouse.

The trainer continued to walk away from the hot spring as he tossed the ball of his newly acquired Pokémon. Suddenly a Pokémon shimmered beside the trainer as it began to speak. "_I've sense the presence of a large group of people heading are way. What are your orders?"_ the psychic-type telepathy spoke to its master.

King let loose its Aura to confirm where the attack was coming. After a few seconds, he looked up seeing a black dot dropping from the sky. "Heh, let them come. They might be of use to me," the King said as the dust began to pick up from the objects descent.

As the helicopter came closer to the earth surface, Mewtwo unleashed Barrier to protect the three from the flying debris. The three notice the helicopter had a large R on the side telling who the intruders were. It took a few more seconds for the blades to stop once the copter landed on the ground.

The side hatches opened to let loose the familiar figure of one of the elite members of Team Rocket. She wore a white cap over her blond curly hair, having the standard black shirt with white gloves and boots with the R on the middle of the shirt, and a group of grunts behind her.

King merely glared in deviance as he began to talk. "Well, well look who it is Black Tulip of Team Rocket. For what reason made you grave my presence?" he said while taking a bow.

Domino(a.k.a Black Tulip) took a moment of surprise as how this nobody new who she was. '_How did...never mind. I must accomplish this goal for Giovanni,' _was her thought process.

Regaining her composure, Domino made her proposal. "I'm here, on the behalf of our leader Giovanni, to invite you, um...," she started before forgetting the name of the person before her. Luckily one of her grunts came to her side to whisper the name that was lost to her. Putting her hand to her mouth to cough, she continued. "Ash Ketchum to the organization of Team Rocket," she finished with her arm stretched out and a sickly sweet smile on her face.

King, Pikachu, and Mewtwo sweat dropped at the performance made by the elite officer of Team Rocket. "Not interested," was all King said before the three turned around as they began to walk away.

Domino's right eyebrow began to twitch as her facial expression began to break. As the three walked father away, a tick began to emerge of her forehead. The final straw was when she heard, "buffoons all of them."

Pikachu's ear perked up from a whistling sound heading towards there position. As he was about to warn his best friend, it heard, '_Master already knows.' _Knowing who voice this was, Pikachu waited patiently for its trainer to make his move.

Just as the black tulip, thrown by Domino, was about to make impact with King, the tulip disintegrated as it touched an indigo barrier. "I guess somebody isn't happy with my decision, huh?" was King's rhetorical question as he turned back forward to the Rocket mini-army.

Domino still had her hand outstretched as she smirked at getting her preys attention. "I don't know who you think you are, but nobody declines the offer of joining Team Rocket especially one from the boss. Get your Pokémon out so I can show the strength that you'll be joining," she said taking out another black tulip.

King only responds was beginning to stretch out his joints as the Psychic-type Pokémon floated both itself and Pikachu up into the air. Every Team Rocket member had a questioning look at what he was doing. King continued to stretch as he moved side to side on each leg. Taking as much of his foolishness as possible, Domino spoke up. "What in the hell are you doing?" she ordered.

At her voice, King stopped his stretching as he looked her in the eyes. "Ever once in awhile the King needs to step down from his throne to show the difference of class between him and a peasant," he explained.

That was all Domino could take before charging after the young trainer. Her irritation grew as this Ash Ketchum continued to ignore her the close she came. Once she was in range, she let loose a devastating right roundhouse kick. To her surprise, King blocked the kick with his left forearm. The moment of surprise was all he needed before placing his right palm forward.

Suddenly, Domino was launched a few meters away from invisible force. She used the momentum from the invisible attack to roll into a crotch position. Standing back up, she rethought her strategy. She pointed her tulip directly at the boy as blue energy gather around the petals.

King rose an eyebrow at the collected energy before it was launched at him. King kept his bored look as the attack drew nearer. Just as the attack was about to hit, it dispersed as it hit the indigo barrier surrounding him.

Domino gritted her teeth in anger as another one of her attacks failed. Taking another one of her tulips, she elongated it until it looked like a staff. Taking a couple practice swings, she twirled it behind her as she charged again. She watched as her opponent placed the sides of his fist together. Uncaring of his actions, she took a leap and swung down her tulip staff, only to be blocked. To her amazement, as King pulled apart his fist an indigo broad sword took the space it once occupied.

With one swing, King managed to push Domino back. Taking the offensive, King swung his sword diagonally, only to be blocked by Domino's staff. The flurry of attacks continued as each time the other parry the opposites attack. Getting bored, King made another diagonally slash. Domino maneuver her staff into a blocking position, but instead, the sword continued its left to right path. Her tulip staff broke into two parts as she back flipped away from King.

Once she stop, a sudden breeze hit her. Looking down, she notice a cut a long her shirt that now exposed her skin. She saw only red while looking as King lowered his cap to contain his blush.

All the Rocket grunts jaws dropped down to the ground. Agent 009 fighting skills allow her to battle Pokémon one on one, but here's a kid fight her and winning. They all couldn't believe what they were watching.

"Boy you're going to pay!" she screeched as she threw dozen of black tulips around King implanting them into the ground.

King watched in bewilderment. "You're aim might need some work," he taunted. King soon realized his mistake as Domino held onto one more black tulip, before seemingly pressing down a button. Pain was all King could describe as electricity current ran through his body as he let out a silence scream.

The grunts soon notice that Domino was not letting go of the button. A few ran over towards as they tore off her hand from the tulip. Domino rage was soon pointed toward them as the unsaid question went into the air.

One of the less terrified grunt managed to speak. "D-domino ma, Boss or-order him to comeback al-live," the man stuttered.

Realizing her mistake, Domino regain her composure she look back over at what she hope was only an unconscious body. Her eyes widen in surprise as the boy began to stay back up with his two feet.

"Man that hurt," he muttered to himself. Once back up, he stared at group of Rocket with an icy glare. "I was going to just leave in peace but know, comes your end Suicune, Mewtwo, Entei come my faithful servants," he said an a deadly tone.

The legendary dog of water and fire, and Team Rockets Weapon stand before King ready to serve. What happen next, Domino will never forget.

The once peaceful hot spring was now nothing more than a crater in Earth. King strolled by the many bodies of Rocket Grunts laid out surrounded with the Pokémon they used. Finding his target, King kneel by their body. "Next time tell him if the Boss wants me, meet me in person," was all he said before unleashing his Charizard and taking off to the sky.

"No-ow I-I Kn-now," was the weak response by Domino.

**A/N: I know its been awhile buts this comes last on my list to due so for awhile chapters will be far from each update. I'm still refixing the old chapters so it might be a long time. As for the contest they're over since nobody trying anymore. Now just wait and be surprised any question ask right away will answer to the best of my ability so continue to review Peace!**


	11. QA

**This is not a chapter! Sorry**

There has been confusion as when Ash caught Entei so I'm here to clear it up also to help out with anything else I think you might need to know.

The beginning of the new Chapter Ash says **'One to Go'** If you take the new location and that Suicune is a set of three, I've just told you that Ash just capture Entei. The green haired youth was Nelson the trainer who wishes to capture Entei.

As for why there is no more May, I've said at the Charizard chapter that I'm back tracking and telling more of what Ash did before meeting Lavitar because it makes little sense for May to travel from Goldenrod to Mt. Silver in one day.

After I'm done with editing my chapters which may take awhile so not everything will change right away, I going to put the chapters to arcs so it's eaiser to read, the first two arcs are going to be Awakening Arc, and Recruitment Arc

Finally please ask more questions and please give up more reviews I'm working on lengthening my chapter but like I said this is the least important thing in my life right now sorry! But I'll answer any question as fast as possible

Thank you again for reading and reviewing


	12. Ability of one's self

**Auro – 10**

**Recruitment Arc**

Tohjo Falls, the area which connects Johto and Kanto together. Here many Pokémon lay as the waterfalls lead into ponds making a heavenly oasis. Station near this Pokémon haven is one of the hardest challenges of Kanto's Battle Frontier, the Battle Tower. The spectacular building can be seen from the top of Tohjo Falls. On top of the building stood a purple-haired female watching over the area. Her name is Salon Maiden Anabel.

Right now her eyes are closed in concentration while she held her hands together in front of her chest as she tries to reach something. '_Please I need your help again my friend,'_ she thought.

King waited on the cliff as his strongest Pokémon to locate their next target. He stared down the cliff in the meantime as Mewtwo was floating in the air as it let its psychic powers enveloped the Earth in search. Finally after a few minutes, Mewtwo came back down beside King. "So did you found it?" King asked.

The Psychic-type Pokémon turned its head over towards its master before it spoke. "Yes. The closest one you're searching for is not too far from this area," was its answer.

King took his gaze away from down below. "Good, let's move," he ordered as they disappeared from view.

The area at which King left was a small suburb town. As of right now, the peaceful town was in choas as one of the worst forest fire hit their trees. Down as the fire, pitiful attempts of water attacks struck the fire. They did little damage as the attacks were uncoordinated. The blue haired female down with the Pokémon trying to save the town had only one thought on her mind. '_Why now?'_

"Pleeeeeaaaseee dad," came the whine from the son.

The father in question only rubbed his forehead in frustration as his son continued on his constant whining. "For the last time Max, you're not starting your Pokémon journey yet. Especially with Ash out there out of his mind," Norman, head of the Petalburg Gym, explained.

"But dad, that's the reason why I need to start now. How am I going to face Ash without the extra experience," Max tried to argue.

Norman sighed for the nth time in this conversation. "I sorry son, but you're not ready. Take the time at the gym to help hone your skills before you take off and that's final," he said as he left for the green house.

Max began to mutter to himself before he plopped down on the sofa in front of the television. "Your dad will still not let you go," a voice said from the doorway.

Max turned his head sideways to get a glimpse of the person who spoke. There stood a girl about five feet with a pale complexion. She wore white sandals and a long black skirt that went to her ankles. Aslo she wore a cotton shoulder-less blouse with sleeves that covered her hands. On her hip was a black pouch she used to store different berries. She had silver hair tied and a low ponytail that reach the small of her back and yellow eyes. "Hey Auro, yeah he still doesn't think I'm mature enough," he answered.

Auro giggled at the pout on his face. She move to sit next to him on the couch as she began to speak again. "Don't worry, it's only a few months before we can head out together and get...who was that Pokémon again?" she asked.

"Ralts," he said and a dead-pone tone. "She's a Ralts, but it's still not fair. You got to start early on your Pokémon career," he began to whine again.

Auro huffed in annoyance. "Max, how many times do I have to say it?! I want to become a Pokémon breeder. There is little need for me to travel to learn about Pokémon habit," she explained before her expression changed. "Anyways the recipes you gave me where excellent! The mixture, tone, and ingredients seem to be perfect for each Pokémon. I can only dream at becoming this good. I can not thank you enough for getting them for me," she said changing the subject.

"Yeah, no problem," Max said embarrassed at how his friend's eyes began to sparkle at the mention of Brock's recipes. _'I guess that pervert has some good points,' _he thought before his eyes got a glimpse of the television set.

Before Auro could go on another rant of high Mary's coat couldn't be shinier, Max placed his hand over her mouth as he turned the volume up.

"...coming directly from what use to be a Pokémon hot spring near the base of Mt. Silver. Now the only thing to mark this place is the crater in its place. Scientist are unable to determined the cause of this. The telltale sign of the ground turning to glass and steam still rising from the ground may indicate a meteorite but, they unable to identify the irregular pattern of the hole..." the field reporter said as Max finished watching.

Auro was the first to comment. "Strange things have began to happen in the Pokémon world recently, haven't they?" she questioned.

"Yeah," was Max's only response.

Anabel's eye sudden widen at the new presence she felt. '_It's here,'_ she thought as a creature appeared before her on the roof of the Battle Tower. The creature stare in her eyes before she suddenly ran towards the creature and hugged its collar. "I so glad to have you back, Raikou," she said.

The said Legendary Beast of Lightning only waited as his master showed it affection for it. After a few seconds, Anabel let go as she took out a pokéball and returned said Pokémon. "With you, I know I'll be able to get Ash," she whispered to herself.

"Why do you want me?" a voice said breaking the Salon Maiden attention. She spun her head around to where the voice originated. There, standing along side her on the roof, was said boy she was talking about. With him was he always present Pikachu and the mysterious cloaked Pokémon.

"Ash...how...how did you get here?" was the only question her mind could form at the sudden appearance of her crush.

King smirked at her question. "You should know," he said getting a puzzled look. "Psychic types are pretty handy," he answered the unspoken question as he pointed to the cloaked figure. "Anyways, hand over the Raikou," he ordered.

Anabel's eyes widen as she subconsciously held on tighter to its pokéball. '_Since when did Ash get this __powers,'_ she thought as she concentrated on the sound of Ash's heart. Her expression grimaced as she suddenly summon Raikou back out into the open. "What did you do with Ash?" she accused

King's face turned innocent as he said, "What are you talking about Anabel? I am Ash." Mewtwo made a barrier to encase Ash, Pikachu, and itself from a lightning bolt that struck down from the electricity followed the curves of the barrier before they were etched into the roof.

"Don't you dare try to call yourself Ash! Ash's heart is not filled with such darkness. I won't say this again, where...is...Ash?!" she screamed at King.

The barrier soon lowered as King reached for one of his pokéballs. "Heh, guess I can't lie to somebody who's empathic. Let's just say I'm a better version. Now do my bidding, Entei," King said as he summoned the Fire-type of the Legendary Beast.

Anabel was only slightly taking back from Ash also having another Legendary Beast before ordering her commands. Raikou began to gather energy at the star-shaped point on its tail before launching it into the sky.

"Eh, starting off with Rain Dance," King said catching Anabel off guard. "Stop the ball with Extrasensory," he ordered his Pokémon. Entei's eyes took a purple hue as it focused its attention on the ball flying higher in the sky.

Above the Rain Dance orb, the air began to compression making the area of the attacking look like it was under a magnify glass. Air continued to compress until it finally disappeared. Just as the orb past, a miniature bomb went off in the air signally the effect of Extrasensory and stopping the effects of Rain Dance.

The little victory didn't last long, before Entei was struck by a lightning bolt from above. The ground beneath it began to crack from the pressure. "Crap!" King yelled as he turned his attention back to his opponents as Raikou began to unleash another Thunder attack. _'I forgot how annoying this empathic power was,'_ he thought.

Raikou once again launched a lightning bolt from the heavens on Entei. Barely, Entei was able to hear the commands from his master to dodge. The Thunder attack struck the same spot before, but missed Entei. As the roof took another attack from the Legendary Lightning Beast, it gave way as a hole appeared on the roof.

Unconcerned about the damaged happening to the Battle Tower, King retaliated. "Counter with Giga Impact," he ordered. Entei began to run towards Raikou as a yellow-orange energy covered its body. At the same time, Raikou's eyes began to glow a light shade of blue. The Legendary Fire Beast jumped to Raikou as the purple shield covered its body underneath the yellow-orange energy. Entei dive-bombed on Raikou only to stop mere centimeters away from its opponent. "What?" asked the confused Pokémon Trainer.

Anabel expression turned to a smirk at having the upper hand in the battle. Entei maintained its attack as it came closer and closer to its target. Finally, both Pokémon recoiled backwards as the Giga Impact faded away. A shock-wave pushed down and out on the roof as debris and broken glass flew up into the sky.

As Entei landed back in front of its master, Raikou raised its mouth as blue electricity collected in its mouth. _**'Crap Entei can't dodge yet,'**_ King thought to himself. "Entei brace for impact," he commanded. Entei dug its heels into the ground while the Thunder Pokémon's Shock Wave attack torn through the ground heading for it. Entei was pushed backwards as the attack connected with it.

When the attack ended, King ordered Entei to jump in the sky. Anabel and her Pokémon waited for the next attack. "Entei use Solarbeam," King shouted out. Surprised by the sudden attack, Anabel was unable to defend from the quick fire attack.

The Solarbeam completely engulfed Raikou as more of the debris shot into the air. Entei landed on ground. Raikou struggle back to its fighting stance as the next was about the begin. Suddenly, the whole building began to shake.

_'What's happening to the Battle Tower?' _Anabel thought as she looked over to the trainer with the Pikachu on its shoulder. She was shock to see the same dumbfounded expression. Soon, pieces of the Battle Tower began to fall to the ground. Unable to comprehend what was happening around her, Raikou lifted her from it mouth onto its back.

Having the same idea, King jumped onto the back of Entei as the whole building fell apart to the Earth. Both Legendary Beast jumped to one piece of rubble to the next trying to stay airborne.

After having enough fun, King ordered, "Mewtwo use Psychic on the rubble." As ordered everyone of the debris began to float in mid-air as Raikou and Entei stared at each other from different spots. "Now, the real battle can begin," King said.

**a/n: Next chapter is up also if you want the first three chapters have been edited if you want to reread them some major and minor changes. Okay as for the OC Auro, she belongs to Green Phantom Queen. As I'll say again OC are welcome for minor roles right now. **

**Okay for the next contest, first person to send in the review with the correct answer will get to add anything they want to the story except what has already happen. So here is the question.**

**Excluding Lavitar and Ash's Pokémon at Professor Oak's what Pokémon does King have under his command?**

**Finally, as you see I'm nearing the 100 mark for review sooo, I would really aperciated if you guys(and girls) would get me there that is all. Peace!**


	13. Need Help

**This is not a chapter! Sorry**

Okay I've been thinking since my story is all over the place that I should do a rewrite. If I do, the chapters will be longer, the story more in-depth, and new ideas will replace chapters if it already exist. (ex. The May chapters would have been deleted and replace with the Charizard fight.), but updates will be longer than they already wore and this story will be deleted. Also more contests will be held ONLY if you want them.

So my question is do you want a re-write of this story. If so in your reviews or pms tell me what I need to do to make this story better to get more people invovled. You may give OC's as I'm starting to use them. Another thing, I don't think to many people are seeing my Author's note so should I put it at the beginning of the story?

Thank you for your time and all ideas are welcome.

Almost forgot, if I do do a new story, I'll make another note on this story for people who want to find it before I delete this story.


	14. New Story

**This is not a chapter! Sorry**

New story is up under the name called All's Fair have any better ideas for a chapter it's welcome.


End file.
